


Unexpected

by passion56321



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passion56321/pseuds/passion56321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the unexpected happens and you just ride it out, and enjoy the high.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rumors

  


# Rumors 

**Jeremy**

Walking through the front doors of the school, I heard whispers. I knew they were talking about me. It was only a matter of time. I mean, it had only become official two days prior to this day, Monday, so I'm not all that surprised that the rumor mill was in overdrive over this particularly juicy piece of gossip. Sure, there were the odd stares here and there; like from both guys and girls who were totally disgusted, from those who were in total shock and awe, and then the non-believers.

But in hindsight, it really wasn't that bad. Elena, Stefan and Damon were a huge help in the support department, not to mention Matt.

It was mostly misinformation anyway, the biggest part they got right, its just the bits and pieces of how and why and where that were always different.

"Oh, my god!" some girl says as I walk pass, not even trying to be inconspicuous, "That's him! Did you hear?"

"Yeah," some other girl agrees, "I can't believe he's gay. Ugh, it's always the cute ones."

I smile a bit at that one and keep walking. Heading straight to my locker to grab my book for history class.

Halfway to my destination, somebody else says, "I hear he's dating some older guy."

"Ew! Gross!"

I roll my eyes. That was taken completely out of context. I'm about to turn around to correct them, even though it went against what I was supposed to be accomplishing today; ignoring the misinformed gossipers, when the other person continues.

"Ew! He's not that much older. Geez! He's like 19."

That seems to calm them down, and I keep trudging on.

I finally reach my locker and I'm just about to whip it open, when I feel a presence behind me. The looming feeling creeping up on my spine is, regrettably, an all too familiar one. Even though we'd gotten passed that a long time ago.

"So I hear some guys been poking you in the ass, Gilbert," the person behind me says. A recognizable male voice.

I slowly turn to face him, ready with a smart remark and a smile to boot, "Jealous, Lockwood?"

He scoffs, "You wish." He smiles then too.

"So we're still cool," I ask. "I mean your not completely freaked about this?"

"The gay thing? Nah," he answers. "But I am pissed I didn't hear it from you. I thought we were friends now, you still don't trust me?" he sounds genuinely hurt, and now I feel bad because yeah, I didn't trust him.

Tyler Lockwood used to kick my ass on a daily basis. So yeah, I was a little uneasy about telling him, sue me.

"I guess. I don't know, Tyler. We're friends now, but I didn't know how you'd react and I'm sorry. You still scare the hell out of me, honestly."

SHIT! He looks even more hurt now, and I'm silently regretting my words.

"Oh," he says, "I - uh, guess we have to work on that huh?"

I blink and it takes me a little while to reply back, "Yeah, I guess we do."

We're walking now, away from my locker, side by side, getting closer to my history class. And this is weird. This is new. Something's different and it's off putting. We're silent now, the awkwardness palpable.

Tyler looks weird now and I'm really starting to regret my words.

"Look, Tyler, I'm sorry about what I said earlier," I start, and I'm about to continue when he stops me.

"Don't. I get it. It's my fault and I'm sorry," his voice is so low only I can hear him and there are a lot of people watching. I guess people were expecting things between Tyler and I to go back to the way they were. Some, even hoping. And I can't really blame them, can I? I was expecting the same thing.

He continues, "I'm sorry, about how things were before. I don't think I ever told you that."

I frown a bit, "It wasn't all you. I instigated quite a few times, if I remember right," because I did. I wasn't just going to let Tyler walk all over me. Not a chance in hell.

A small smile escapes him, "Yeah. That you did."

I ask him, with hopeful eyes, "So we're cool, Ty?"

"Yeah, we're cool," he bumps a fist to my shoulder. "And if anyone messes with you Jere, I got your back."

"Thanks," I say, and I really mean it. That actually means a lot coming from Lockwood.

"So, whose this guy you're seeing," he asks.

"Oh," I say, not believing that I hadn't gotten to that part yet. "His names Alan, he's in college."

He thinks that over, "Cool." But it almost doesn't sound genuine, and that sort of irks me. I let it slide. I figure it's going to take some time for him to get completely used to it.

And the atmosphere is still different and I can't quite put my finger on it.

The bell rings, signifying that class is about to start. It's a collision of body parts and books as everyone is trying to to get to their respective classes on time.

Tyler nudges me and I turn to him, "I'll uh, see you later, Jeremy."

"Yeah, okay," I say and we're off in our separate directions. Me, heading to history, and him, only god knows where.

I stride towards class, feeling like today was a success, despite some inconsistencies, the day had started off good.

"So, how did it go today," Alan asks me as we're walking into the empty house. Jenna was at work, and Elena was god knows where, off with Stefan somewhere no doubt. Doing only god knows what.

I shut the door as I reply, "As I expected. Except, not. I guess I should have known, right? To expect the unexpected with Tyler."

We reach the kitchen, it's close to the front door of the house.

Alan inquires, "How so?" A sort of worried look crosses his face. Yeah, he knows all about Tyler.

"He was actually okay with it."

"Really," he says with genuine surprise.

"Yeah. But something about him today was a little off," I say.

"How so?"

"I don't know. Just his body language." I'd learned a while ago how to read Tyler's body language. It was my number one defense against him back when he was my abusive bully. When he was angry, I would know, and know, in turn, to steer clear.

And the language I was receiving earlier today, was annoyingly unreadable.

Alan purses his lips, seemingly in thought, "You don't think this about you being gay, does it?"

I answer, "I really don't think so. He seemed comfortable enough around me. About the same as usual. I think he just needs some time to fully wrap his mind around it. I mean, two days ago, to his knowledge, I was straight." We were at each others sides now, fixing ourselves a snack. "I mean, we dated the same girl, Alan. Mostly at the same time. Why do you think things got so bad between us?"

"Makes sense," he says through furrowed brows. But I could tell he was still apprehensive about the whole thing.

"Don't worry, Alan."

"Sorry, it's just, high school wasn't a walk in the park for me. I think I'm allowed to worry, here. I don't want, what happened to me, to happen to you," he says.

Alan didn't have the best time when he was in school. Back in his hometown, he was bullied and one time he got beat up so bad, he was in the hospital for a few weeks. And that was a scary thought. He even lost a few of his friends when he came out. Not to mention, his father. But that was an entirely different story.

"I get it," I say. Nothing but sympathy is conveyed through my eyes. And I think he gets it, because then he kisses me.

Like he always does. Gentle and sweet and full of promises I know he'll keep. And I liked that. I really did.

And I kiss him back, and moments between us are so far in between. Thanks to Jenna, and her constant insistence to keep me pure, unlike my nympho-maniacal sister. She failed once. She was determined not to do so again.

Keep on trying Jenna, one way or another I'm popping this gay cherry.

Its not like she doesn't know about my time with Vicki, everyone does. But, that was mostly for Tyler. And for me. Back when I was still a little confused. She's just trying her hardest to make sure I don't become some kind of sex addict. Like my sister.

But, it's kind of too late for that. All I think about is sex, especially as of late. I'm kind of obsessed with it. The thought of it. Everything.

And sometimes its not all about Alan. Hey, I'm only human. And I sort of feel guilty, about that. I jack off a lot. A lot. And Alan knows it, too. Teases me about it.

But sometimes, I think about Tyler. Yeah, I know. There must be something wrong with me. But god, I'd be lying if said that Tyler wasn't hot or really attractive. He was. Hotter than Alan.

Alan's all lean and mostly natural muscle, kinda like me.

But Tyler is all hard work when it comes to his body. Hard work, and physically hard, defined, masculine and oh so beautiful muscle.

Who wouldn't want a piece of that?

Broken out of my reverie Alan says, "What are you thinking about?"

And I feel guilty lying to him, but some things are better left unsaid, "Nothing. Just, homework stuff."

Predictably as ever, Alan buys it and I'm in the all clear.

"Maybe you should get cracking on that," he says. "I've got some stuff to do anyway. Call me later, we'll make plans for the weekend, yeah?"

"Sure thing," I say. And we kiss and then he grabs the other half of his sandwich as he walks away and out the door. And then I'm alone, with an untouched sandwich, a hard-on, and unfinished homework.

Great. Just great.


	2. Dinner For Schmucks

# Dinner For Schmucks

**Jeremy**

Alan texted me an hour ago. We made plans for the weekend. Dinner and a movie.

I was currently finishing up a sketch for art. Some kind of half man, half beast creature. I don't really know what it is, sometimes you just don't. Sometimes you start drawing and something unexpected happens. Something amazing. And that's what I liked the most about art and drawing. That no matter what you have in your head, it doesn't always turn out that way.

Sliding the charcoal gently across the paper, making sure to shade whenever it's needed, I continue the drawing. It was coming along nicely.

The creature, currently coming to life on the paper, seemed oddly familiar. Sitting back in the chair, pulled away from the drawing, I stared at it. A weird feeling was creeping up on me in the pit of my stomach.

Weird, just weird.

I got up, away from the sketch, away from that feeling, only it seemed to follow me. It's hard to describe...

It reminded me of someone, someone I know, someone I know that I know.

I startle when there's a knock on the door.

I catch my breath, and shake it off before answering, "Yeah?"

"Its time for dinner, Jeremy," Jenna says, opening the door slowly.

"Ok, I'll be right down."

She looks at me, and stares a bit, brows furrowed in slight concern. "You ok, Jere? You look a little flushed."

"You just scared me a bit. I didn't know you were home," and that was true. I'd been concentrating on that drawing, determined to get it done, I hadn't realized when she'd come home.

She gives me a small smile, "Ok, then. I'll see you down there."

"Ok."

And dinner is kind of awkward. What with me, Jenna, Alaric, Elena, Stefan and Damon. And I'd just come out. It was all kind of intense, nobody knew what to say exactly.

I had a funny suspicion though, that Damon had a few choice words he would like to get in. As indicated by the smirk that was currently plastered to his face. Bastard.

I wish Alan was here, he'd be able to ease some of my tension.

The group was all couples anyway, it made me feel worse. Jenna and Alaric were a thing. And then there's that weird sort of back and forth threesome thing going on with Stefan, Damon and Elena. I inwardly cringed at that one.

My sister was weird. And kind of a ho.

Don't get me wrong, I love my sister to death. But, come on! Just pick one already. You can't have your cake and eat it, too. Lucky bitch!

Its Alaric who breaks the silence, "So, where's Alan, Jeremy?"

The entire table freezes, atmosphere now tense. Like they'd all been thinking it. Stefan is frozen mid-bite, fork halfway to his mouth. What? Did they think we'd broken up already, or something?

"He's busy," I answer. "School stuff I think."

"You think?" that was Elena. What was with the attitude? Girls really are a mystery.

"Yeah, I think," I say, pure venom in my voice. "I'm his boyfriend, not his keeper, Elena."

She scoffs, "How do you know he's doing what he says he's doing?"

She had a point. But still. "How do you know Stefan was doing what he said he was doing, when he went on that 'family trip'," I put a lot of emphasis on that one, "last month?"

The table was frozen again, the tension was even worse from before. Stefan seemed to have sunk deep into his chair. Determined not to be noticed. not wanting to be a part of anything.

I'd put him in the crossfires of our argument and I didn't feel guilty about it all. I was right, and everyone knew it.

Alaric mimicked Stefan in a way, not wanting to get involved. Elena looked fucking pissed! And Damon looked, well, Damon looked thoroughly entertained. No surprise there. Devilish bastard.

Elena was just about to retaliate, but Jenna never gave her the chance.

"Knock it off," Jenna intervened. "The both of you. Save your arguing for after dinner."

And the table was quiet again, with everyone silently shoveling food into their mouths.

What the hell was Elena's problem? Was she having problems with Stefan again? Or was it Damon this week? Either way, she shouldn't be projecting her problems onto me.

I bet she just can't stand all the attention not being on her for once.

So maybe that last comment was me venting some pent-up rage from earlier. Doesn't make it seem any less likely, though.

Toweling the last dish, Jenna hands me the plate to store away. It's as I'm closing the cabinet, Jenna asks, "How was school today Jere? Any problems?

"No more than I expected," I answered her honestly. "No ones given me crap or tried to beat me up, anyway."

Some tension fell from her shoulders. She was worried for me. I guessed I eased some of it for her.

She breathes out, "That's good. I'm proud of you for coming out, Jeremy. I bet it wasn't easy on you. And I'm happy for you and Alan. I like him. Your parents would approve."

A smiled a real smile. That meant a lot to me. "Thanks, Jenna. That means a lot to me."

"It's true, ya know? They would have loved you no matter what."

I took a breath. "I know. Thank you, Jenna," I say as she pulls me into a hug.

Jenna's hugs always remind me of my mother. They make me feel loved, cared for and precious. She's easily fills the void, though not completely, that my mother left when she died.

"Your very welcome," she says, slightly pulling away, looking me in the eyes. "They'd be proud of you Jeremy. You're so brave."

I didn't exactly agree with her on that last one, but it did make me feel good, so kudos to her.

I didn't think I was so brave.

At all.

"They'd be proud of you, too," I tell her. And I meant it.

The look she gave me did not disappoint.

"Don't let what your sister said, get to you. She's just looking out for you."

"Yeah, maybe."


	3. Collage Of Insanity

# Collage Of Insanity

**Jeremy**

It's when everyone leaves that Elena walks into my room to apologize. At least, that's what I thought. Pfft.

I'm sitting at my desk, trying to ignore her as I continue on with my drawing. Adding background and more life to the picture. Adding feeling to the eyes and body. Giving life to its posture, how it's facing, how it stares at its audience.

It's been a while since Elena's walked in; she's sitting on the edge of my bed, unwilling to strike up a conversation. Nor, give me what it is that I deserve: an apology.

She was out of line and she knows it. That's what she was doing here.

"So you're just not going to talk to me, then?" she asks.

Apparently she didn't.

I turn in my chair to face her, more than a little peeved, "You walked in here, Elena! Into my room! I assumed YOU wanted to talk. So I was waiting for youto say something."

"Well you didn't have to ignore me!"

"I'm sorry I was busy." I wasn't sorry at all.

We stared each other down a bit, too pissed to say anything. The both of us fuming, me, still not knowing what her deal was.

Elena broke the silence, "I don't like him."

I ask, "Alan?"

"Yes."

I scoffed, "I kind of figured. Why?"

"Just a feeling," she breathes out.

Just a feeling? A motherfucking feeling? That made no sense whatsoever!

"A feeling?" I asked. "A feeling, Elena? You're gonna have to do better than that." I folded my arms across my chest, pensive look set into my facial features. Lips pursed.

"I don't know how to explain it any other way, Jere," she says. Did she honestly think that would be the end of it.

"Then until then, you and I don't have a reason to be speaking to each other, do we?"

She looked hurt. Better be, too. I went through all that trouble to make her feel that way.

"Really, Jeremy?" she asks. "This is stupid."

"What's stupid, is you giving my boyfriend the third degree when you have no valid reason to." I paused then, thinking about what I had just said. And then it hit me, "Unless you do. Do you know something I don't, Elena?"

She looked away from me, defeated, her eyes retreating to the floor beneath us, "No, I don't."

I pointed towards the door, "Then please, leave. I have homework to finish."

She left without another word. The door shutting with a resounding 'click'.

I was silently fuming, "Ugh!" I let out. Stupid sister! Ugh!

I flopped down on the bed, small squeaks echoing in the semi-empty room, face landing in the pillow. I screamed into the pillow, burrowing my face deeper to keep my sounds from being heard. The last thing I needed was for Aunt Jenna to come into my room asking me what was wrong.

If she were to have done it, though, I would have answered, "Ask the bitch from across the hall!" with so much frustration and rage, I'm sure my voice would have cracked more than once.

Calming down, I turned onto my back and stared at the vacant ceiling. I thought about how empty it was. How it was void of any emotion or feeling or character.

It reminded me of the old me. The one who would get high and drunk and party well passed his curfew and give his aunt so much crap just because he could do it. Who'd used drugs and booze to escape the emotions he was feeling. The pain and the hurt he'd felt when his parents died, and the fact that they would never know who he truly was: their gay son.

But that was the past, and I was determined to be rid of it. Not completely, though, the past is what shapes the present and the potential future. My emotions are back now, ready to be felt, to be shown, and never wanting to return back into the darkness.

I thought of the drawing I had been drawing earlier and leapt off my bed. I grabbed the drawing, and a roll of clear tape.

Standing atop of the bed, I reached for the ceiling and taped the drawing to it.

Tossing the roll of tape to the side, I flopped down on the bed and stared at my handiwork. I small smile appeared on my lips.

It was perfect. Another thought came to mind, and I quickly got off the bed, grabbed the tape and set about looking for some more drawings. Determined for my room to look like the new Jeremy. The real Jeremy.

I wasn't sure if Jenna would approve, but fuck it, it was awesome. It wasn't just my ceiling, it was all the walls in my room, well most of it. I ran out drawings, so I started using photographs. Of my mom and dad, Elena and me, and Jenna. Family pictures I'd collected so far.

I ran out of stuff to put up. I figured, I'd get to fill it up eventually, but it was just a bummer that it wasn't done yet, even after staying up well past midnight to get this far.

I was busy admiring the disoriented mess of a collage when my phone went off on the nightstand. Who could that be, this late?

Stomping over to the nightstand near the bed, I picked up my phone and read over the lighted screen.

SMS message from: Tyler Lockwood  
"U up?"

I replied, "Yeah, y?" it wasn't long before I got my answer.

I jumped when something tapped on the window. I looked towards the window and there was Tyler, crouched in front of it, pleading eyes begging to be let in. OK, not begging, but you know what I mean.

At the sight of him, my stomach gurgled, like it would if I was hungry. And that was weird because i'd just eaten dinner a few hours ago. I ignored it.

I'd forgotten when exactly Tyler picked up the habit of climbing trough my window past midnight, but I'd come to welcome it. Tyler was good company now that we were friends, and it was mostly only when he needed someone to talk to. Someone other than Matt.

"Let me in, Jere," he said. He didn't even ask.

I smiled, feeling a joke coming on, "This is like a scene out of SCREAM. How do how do I know your aren't a killer with a mask and a knife?"

He rolled his eyes. "A. I don't have a full body cape anywhere on me. B. Do I look like I have a mask and/or a knife on me?"

I stared at him incredulously.

"OK, I could totally have a knife," he says. I laughed and opened the window to let him in. He sat on the bed and waited for me. "And C. I'm not your boyfriend."

That sounded a bit bitter. It made me feel... I don't know...

I closed the window and sat next to Tyler on the bed. He looked around, staring at my masterpiece.

He smiled. "What happened here?"

"A mixture of boredom, insomnia, and a smidge of insanity," I said. "Jenna's gonna kill me, I think."

He laughed again. Stop doing that, it does things to me, man.

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind. She seems cool enough."

"I hope so. I really like it."

He lies on his back and stares at the most crucial part of the collage, the centerpiece, if you will. The one that started this crazy thing. I kind of made it the focal point.

"It's really cool, Jere," he says. "It's awesome. Whatever she says, don't take them down."

I lay next to him. "I promise."

"Good." I don't know if it was just me, or what, but he sounded really happy for my answer.

_What. The. Hell._

"Not that I'm not enjoying your company, 'cause I am," I said as I continued to stare at the, now, not so empty ceiling above us. "But what are you doing here, Ty? What's wrong?"

He sighed. "Nothing anymore."

_What. The. Fuck._

"Can I stay here? With you?" he asks. "I'll tell you in the morning. Right now, I could just use some sleep."

"Yeah. That's fine." I looked to him and asked, "You promise?"

"Yeah," he looks at me too, "I promise."

I'm staring into his eyes, and that's the last thing I remember. Besides sleeping really, really well.

I awoke the sight of Tyler's sleeping face, and it's really fucking pretty. We're closer than I remember, and our hands are brushing against one another, and it feels kind of nice.

His hand is pretty warm against my own, and his breath his hot against my face.

It took me a while to figure out that I was staring. And that wasn't good. What if he woke up to the sight of me creeping? That would have been really hard to explain.

Even worse? I was sporting wood.

Yeah, big 'ol woody in the morning, right next to your hot straight best friend, who is probably the cause of your hard-on. Good going JEREMY!

"YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND, ASSHOLE!" I reminded myself.

Getting up off the bed, careful not to disturb Tyler, I made for the door. Destination: bathroom.

I closed the door with a silent 'click' and made a beeline for the bathroom down the hall.

I reached for the doorknob only for it to be yanked open from the other side, revealing Elena in a towel, body and atop her annoying little head.

So not in the mood for bitchy sister this morning. So I said nothing, avoided eye contact and stepped to the side to let her pass.

She did the same and waltz passed me, scuttling to her door and disappearing into the dark confines of her room.

Good riddance.

Clicking the door shut, locking for good measure, I stepped into the bathroom and walked over to the sink. Brushed my teeth and stripped down.

I had a problem 'downstairs' and a shower would kill two birds with one stone. Bad odor and a hard-on from hell.

I made sure to speed up my shower, I didn't want Tyler to be gone by the time I got out. He said he'd tell me what was up with him last night. I was determined to get answers today.

It was bad enough for him to be crawling through my window in the middle of the night. It was worth talking about. Must be pretty serious.

It was hard though. What with the masturbation and all. But I pulled through, and thinking of him was a BIG help. I'd seen him half naked enough times to let my imagination run wild.

Strangest thing; I didn't feel guilty about it. Maybe I should be worried about that. Meh.

I dried off, wrapped myself in the towel and made for my room. Then I realized that I'd have to change in there, with Tyler in there. If he was still in there.

Fuck. "Let's get this over with," I muttered to myself.

I walked in, shut the door quickly, as quietly as possible, and tip-toed my way to the dresser at the farthest wall from the bed.

I noticed that Tyler was still asleep. Thank God.

I grabbed a pair of boxer briefs, slipped the towel off and desperately tried to pull up the undergarments to cover my nether regions. It's not easy when one is trying to be quick AND quiet. I turned to find Tyler still sleeping.

Tyler woke up as I finished getting dressed.

I was gathering my school stuff when he said, "Morning." He seemed to be In a good mood. And I told him exactly that.

"Had good company last night." he smiled and I blushed. And there was that feeling in my stomach again. I was probably hungry. It was morning.

He stretched and yawned and made for the window. "I'll see you at school."

He was already climbing down the tree when I poked my head out the window.

"You promised you'd tell me why you came over." He didn't think I forgot did he?

"Didn't want to be alone," he shrugged.

I frowned. "You're never alone, Ty."

He thought it over and nodded like he understood.

"See you at school."

He stopped me from retreating back into my room, "Hey, Jere."

I poked my head out again. "Yeah."

He smiled as he said it. "Thanks for the show." He smiled, turned on one heel and stalked off.

I paled, blinked, and slammed the window shut.

_What. The. Fuck!_


End file.
